Bunny Bop! (Jomaribryan's version)
Bunny Bop! was created and directed by Cheryl Wagner, the creator and showrunner of the Gemini Award and Emmy award-winning preschool TV series, The Big Comfy Couch. It is her directorial debut. The series bible and webisodes were written by Cheryl Wagner and Harmony Wagner. The theme song was written by Harmony Wagner. Launched on February 3, 2011, at Bunnybop.com to coincide with the Chinese New Year of the Rabbit, Bunny Bop! is one of the first series to be produced with financial participation of the Independent Production Fund – Pilot Web Drama Fund. Synopsis Bunny Bop! features preschool children in bunny suits depicted barefoot playing in groups or solo, exploring wooden toys, yoga, blocks, etc., while interacting and having fun in a garden-like setting. These very young 'bunnyboppers' reflect the diversity a World Wide Web series must encompass to reach out and represent every viewer. Each five-minute Bunny Bop! webisode includes a storybook segment, starring 'Buddy Bunny' a bouncy, carrot-loving puppet, as well as his friends 'Posey the Caterpillar' and 'Beep the Butterfly'. All the puppets are designs of Emmy Award winning Karen Valleau, the production designer for both Bunny Bop! and The Big Comfy Couch. The webseries includes original songs such as "Bunnies Love Bubbles", and a gentle voice-over narration by 'Grandma Bunny' (voiced by Laurel Smyth) with the help of some kids offscreen, to support an intentionally slow pace appropriate for viewers aged under three. Characters 1. Bongo Bunny- Buddy Bunny uses a pail as a bongo drum to make music. Meanwhile, the Bunny Boppers make music of their own by playing with guitars and dancing. 2. Super Buddy - Buddy Bunny tries to fly like a superhero, but he realizes that he really can't fly. 3. Where's Posey?- The Bunny Boppers do yoga, play with a parachute, and build a block tower. While playing a game of hide and seek, Buddy Bunny can't seem to find Posey. 4. Carrot Car- Buddy Bunny uses a carrot as a toy car. However, he keeps eating other carrots, but then realizes that he must use a new carrot to make his car go by having self-control. Meanwhile, the Bunny Boppers try out new things, play with blocks, and play hopscotch. 5. Bunny Garden- The Bunny Boppers play on rocking horses while one of them measures the length of the horse. Special Song: Buddy Bunny's Theme Song 6. Hoppy Birthday!- The Bunny Boppers, Buddy Bunny, Posey, and Beep celebrate a big birthday party. Special Song: Hoppy Birthday Buddy! 7. Bee Still- A bumblebee flies around the garden, which frightens Buddy Bunny. But he learns to stay still so the bee won't bother him. Meanwhile, the Buddy Boppers paint, clean up, and dance. 8. Funny Bunny- Buddy Bunny wants to play and make Beep and Posey laugh, but they are too busy. Then, Buddy makes flower glasses to make them laugh. 9. Yummy!- The Bunny Boppers eat carrots for their snack. Meanwhile, Buddy Bunny learns about healthy foods through a song. 10. Windy Day- It's a very windy day at the garden. Special Song: Bunnies Love Bubbles 11. Somebunny Needs a Nap- The Bunny Boppers color and do yoga. Buddy Bunny is very tired and wants to take a nap. Special Song: Somebunny Needs a Hug 12. Somebunny is Sorry- The Bunny Boppers play with blocks and balls. Buddy surprises Posey and Beep, which frightens them. He apologizes for what he did afterwards. Special Song: When I Grow Up` 13. Sneaky Feet- The Bunny Boppers take turns while playing. Meanwhile, Buddy Bunny gets the hiccups while he paints. Beep the butterfly tickles him to cure his hiccups. Special Song: Sneaky Bunny 14. Peek-a-Boo!- The Bunny Boppers play with a parachute, but one of them falls asleep. Then, they decide to play under the parachute. The Bunny Boppers also go on a carrot scavenger hunt. Special Song: Buddy Bunny's Theme Song 15. Quiet Time- A Bunny Bopper cleans up the garden. Buddy Bunny wants to read quietly, but is interrupted by Posey carrying a large blue watering can. Instead, Buddy shows him his book and they read together. Special Song: Time to have a rest Merchandise On the Bunny Bop website, there is a "Bop Shop" where it has merchandise from the show such as bunny hats, bunny pajamas, Bunny Buddy dolls, and a soft blue parachute. Media A DVD containing all 15 episodes was released shortly after the show's demise. A CD featuring the special songs, including the theme song, from the show were also released. The songs can also be downloaded into mp3 form. Trivia Posey the caterpillar made a cameo appearance on The Big Comfy Couch in the episode "Full of Life" long before Bunny Bop aired. At the time of his cameo, he was unnamed. Videos Trailer Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series